Biodegradable films made from renewable, stable agricultural products are of increasing scientific and commercial interest. Multiple uses, ease of disposal and the replacement of petroleum-based raw materials with renewable agricultural products make these types of films excellent candidates for commercial development. They may be used to replace some petroleum-based films or in new specialized niche areas such as ocean disposable bags made available by increasing environmental concerns.
This invention relates to novel laminated films fabricated from pectin and chitosan. The films are high modulus, flexible and self-supporting and are advantageous in that all materials are derived from agricultural products.